


Sisters and Huntresses

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bianca lives, F/F, Femslash, Huntresses, Shoujo-ai, The Huntresses are basically a big club of lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the "Lost Hero", but with alive!Bianca. After Thalia meets her supposedly dead little brother again, they have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters and Huntresses

Title: Sisters and Huntresses – The One Where Bianca Lived

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set during the Lost Hero

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings : shoujo-ai, shounen-ai, fluff

Main Pairing: Thalianca

Side Pairing: Nico/Percy (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Phoebe Burge

Summary: Since I like Bianca and love her with Thalia together, here are my musings on the Lost Hero, in a version where Bianca would have lived. I love huntress!femmeslash since the oath explicitly says they'll stay virgins and swear off men. So much possibility for femmeslash.

 

**Sisters and Huntresses**

_ The One Where Bianca Lived _

 

Thalia groaned exhausted as she fell down onto the snow.

Her brother was alive. He truly was alive. She still was having a hard time wrapping her mind around that. After everything. After everything she was still having her brother. And Hera had taken him away from her. She balled her hands to fists in anger.

“Thalia? Are you alright?”, whispered a soft voice next to her.

“I... Yes”, nodded the daughter of Zeus slowly.

“And now we're trying it with the truth”, demanded the other huntress with a smirk.

Thalia sighed and looked up at the other girl. The Italian was standing in front of her, her long, black hair braided with single curls hanging out of it.

“My brother is still alive, even though I thought he was dead... How am I supposed to feel about that? Especially seeing as... Lady Hera took him away from me”, whispered Thalia and shrugged.

“Look, Thals”, started the daughter of Hades and sat down next to her. “I can't say I know what's going on inside your head right now, because I can't imagine loosing Nico, but... I know that I would be damn glad to know that I would still have him then. So you should probably be happy.”

“I am happy. But I'm also angry! Lady Hera had hid him from me for such a long time now! Only showing him to me when she needs him for her little games!”, screamed the punk girl bitter.

The Italian linked their fingers, black eyes locking with sky-blue ones.

“Just think that you finally have him back”, whispered Bianca.

“You're right. But at what price? We're once again in the middle of war”, muttered Thalia.

“I am sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't hold him back!”, exclaimed a very irritated huntress.

Phoebe had a stern and annoyed expression on her face as she tried to keep a boy back and away from their camp fire. He just glared at her.

“I want to speak to my sister and her girlfriend, so just... go and hunt some deers!”

The second in command hugged peeved and crossed her arms over her chest.

“It's alright, Phoebe. Go and check on the injured huntresses”, nodded Thalia and dismissed her.

The brunette girl looked at her in disbelief before she shrugged and left, muttering something about 'another one of those annoying brothers'. Nico wrinkled his eyebrows at her and shrugged it off.

“Hello brother”, smiled Bianca softly and stood to hug him. “If you came to ask us for Percy, I'm sorry. But we had no luck until now.”

“Hey, bid sis”, grinned the boy and returned her hug. “Hello, cuz.”

“Hey, Nico. You seem disturbingly happy. Don't tell me you had any luck at your search for your lover boy?”, asked Thalia teasingly.

The son of Hades rolled his eyes at her. “He is not my lover boy.”

“Not yet, he means to say”, chimed the head huntress with a smirk. “So, what is it you want?”

“Since Lady Hera decided to bust everything, I hurried to come and tell you in person... Your brother is still alive”, said Nico. “And he is currently on a quest for Camp Half-Blood.”

“I... know”, grunted Thalia confused. “But how do you know? And what do you mean by busting anything? What do you know?”

“Look, there is something... She made me swear on the River Styx to not tell anyone...”

“Spill it, little brother”, demanded Bianca with a stern expression.

“I had been down at our fathers shortly after the war to check on all the escaping souls and I found a half-sister of ours... I took her with me to the world of the living...”

“Have you lost your sanity?!”, gasped the daughter of Hades. “You can't just bring souls back!”

“She's our sister!”, defended Nico. “And she was so sad... I thought she deserved a second chance. Anyway, when we were back, I noticed something different... She is a daughter of Pluto, not Hades. So I kind of discovered that there is another camp, called Camp Jupiter. Father told me about it. He had been furious that I rescued Hazel, but on the other hand he seemed grateful that she would get a second chance. You know father. He send me to bring her to Camp Jupiter and told me to not tell anyone there about my Greek heritage.”

“A different camp? A Roman camp?”, asked Thalia slowly.

“Yes. And I met someone called Jason Grace there. A son of Jupiter. It... wasn't hard to put one and one together”, sighed Nico with a shrug. “I really wanted to tell you. But Lady Hera caught me and made me promise on the River Styx, because she had... 'a plan'. And now Jason appeared at Camp Half-Blood, just after Percy had disappeared.”

“Bianca”, growled the head huntress. “Hold me back, or else I'm going to strangle your brother! That little bastard knew my brother was alive and hadn't told me! I give a shit on any oath you gave, you little fuck, you're so dead on your feet! I'll send you to your father, on a completely new way!”

The daughter of Hades blinked surprised and wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist, holding her back as she struggled to reach out for Nico.

“Nico, you should leave. Now”, advised Bianca, smiling softly. “And greet Percy from me.”

The Italian boy nodded shortly before running off to the shadows. Thalia was still fuming as the boy was long since gone through the shadows.

“What did you mean? Why should he greet Percy from you?”, asked the head huntress confused.

“Don't you get it?”, laughed her girlfriend softly. “He had to keep it a secret from everyone. An unbreakable oath. He hadn't told you about your brother, or me about our new sister. He couldn't. But now that Lady Hera obviously spoiled everything herself, he hurried to tell you first as soon as he knew he could finally tell you. He couldn't know you already met him. He hurried to tell you first, regardless of the obvious implication Jason's appearance at Camp Half-Blood and Percy's disappearance.”

“You mean... Percy is at this Roman camp?”, asked Thalia slowly.

“Most likely”, nodded the younger huntress. “And he still came here to tell you first instead of going to look for Percy. Even though you know how much my brother loves him.”

“Okay”, pouted the daughter of Zeus stubbornly and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I won't strangle your brother. But I may hit him a few times upside the head. Okay?”

“I think I can live with that”, grinned Bianca and leaned in to kiss the other huntress' cheek.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
